


Wither

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Tenzou never had a choice about being ANBU.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #010 Shadows.





	Wither

Unlike Tenzou, most ANBU had a life outside of the mask. For some of them, that life was barely a ghost, something that only existed to justify their time in ANBU.

 

Tenzou tried to help them as much as he could, but he could never completely chase away his jealousy of that life they were throwing away so shamelessly. _His_ life was an artificial thing, never meant to exist in the public eye.

 

Maybe that was why his _mokuton_ could never reach the abilities of the first Hokage. After all, plants wither and die if they're left in the shade.


End file.
